


the wise men followed the star, the way i followed my heart.

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mistletoe, hi stan kitty section!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: and it led me to a miracle.
Relationships: Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	the wise men followed the star, the way i followed my heart.

"You have my gratitude for helping us decorate, lassie." Anarka says, greeting Mylène by handing her a box full of Christmas baubles. "Juleka's already down there, she'll tell you what needs to be done." 

"Thank you, Mme. Couffaine." Mylène says, making her way into the Liberty. 

Some baubles almost spill out of the box as she makes her way to the living room but Mylène manages to keep the contents in. 

She stops at the door to stare at the work that's already been done. 

Garlands and tinsel of different colors clash together to make a design that is so fitting to the signature style of the Couffaines. 

"Hi Mylène!" Rose's voice calls out from behind a red curtain with white lace edges. (The question of why there are curtains this long when the windows are portholes doesn't even enter Mylène's head. That's just how it is with Anarka Couffaine.) Rose's head pops out from behind the curtains, and she waves. Juleka is nowhere to be seen, so she must be somewhere else. 

"Hey, Mylène! I see you got called here too," she turned to see Marinette grinning. There was some tinsel in her hair, and she had fake wreaths around each wrist. "If you're looking for Ivan, he's over at Luka's room!" 

"Thanks, Marinette. But, have you seen Juleka? I'm supposed to help her out." 

"Oh! We're decorating the dining room together. Are those for the dining room too?" 

"I guess?" 

Marinette smiles in fond exasperation, shaking her head a little. "Alright, let's go. Juleka knows what her mother's vision for each room is."

They head over to the dining room... which is already pretty decorated. Juleka isn't there though. There were two fake wreaths on each wall except for one, which Marinette fixes. She's got double-sided tape on her fingers and makes quick work sticking the wreaths on. There was a long garland lining the dining room's exit. A small Santa statue was inside one of the boxes, was that for the dining room as well? 

Juleka enters the room with yet another box. 

"Oh. Hey Mylène." Juleka says, a small smile on her face. She places the box down on the dining table. 

"Hi, Juleka. Um, where do these baubles go?" She asks, holding the box out for Juleka to see. 

"Garland around the entrance. Five each side, the rest go to the top." 

"Okay." She got to work. 

The Christmas baubles were of different colors, designs, and sizes as well. One was matte with a deep shade of blue sized like her fist, another was gloss colored gold topped with gold glitter the size of a macaron, yet another one was matte wine red and almost as small as a marble. She made fast work with hanging the baubles on parts of the garland. If any of the strings didn't cooperate, Marinette had tape with her to help stick them in. 

Soon, she had both sides lined with baubles. 

She looked at the bare top. 

She was already looking for a chair when she felt someone gently take the box from her. 

Ivan. 

She smiled sweetly up at him and he smiled in return, nodding at her. "Hey." 

Ivan didn't even need to say anything else, he just went and decorated the garland with ease.

As he did that, Mylène checked to see if there was anything else she could help with. 

She froze when she heard Rose squeal. 

She shared a worried look with Ivan and the two of them made their way to the living room, (Mylène was hoping for the best, but this was Paris, and Papillon didn't stop even during the Holidays) and saw Juleka was leaning by the entrance, a smile on her face, arms crossed. 

They followed her line of sight to see Marinette blushing from tip to toe, and Luka who was smiling softly at her, blushing as well. 

Above them was a sprig of mistletoe. 

Mylène found herself squealing softly as well. Ivan was grinning too. 

Marinette tried to stammer an excuse or something while Luka laughed his usual laugh. And then he leaned down and quickly pecked Marinette on the cheek. 

Marinette, quite impressively, turned even redder at that. She covered her mouth with a hand but everyone still heard the squeal she let out. Her eyes were focused on Luka alone. Likewise, Luka looked at her like she was his whole world.

Mylène shook her head, smiling fondly at her friends. She turned back to Ivan, "Let's go back to decorating." 

"Yeah, let's." He offered his hand to her, and she laced their fingers together. 

They left the living room, hand in hand, while the others continued to watch what was likely a budding romance.

**Author's Note:**

> actually yknow what idek if the liberty even Has a living room so like........


End file.
